Fiber optic cables include optical fibers that transmit signals, for example, voice, video, and/or data information. In order to make optical terminations craftsmen require access to the optical fibers within the fiber optic cable. Consequently, fiber optic cables may include one or more ripcords for facilitating access to the optical fibers within the cable.
Specifically, ripcords are used for ripping cable components such as an armor tape or a cable jacket of the fiber optic cable. When the craftsman applies a sufficient pulling force to the ripcord, it rips one or more cable components along the length of the cable. The tear facilitates removal of the ripped cable component, thereby aiding the craftsman in accessing the optical fibers within the cable. Conventional ripcords are yarns or threads made from a single material such as aramid fibers. Aramid fibers were typically used because they have a relatively high tensile strength that ensures that the ripcord does not break during the ripping process. The thread or yarn size of a ripcord is generally specified as a denier. A denier is a unit of weight per length (grams per 9000 meters) of material for measuring the fineness of threads, yarns, and the like. Other materials such as nylon or polyester have been used for ripcords; however, these materials generally require a ripcord with a larger diameter for a tensile strength rating similar to aramid fibers. Consequently, nylons and polyesters have typically been used for ripping cable components that are relatively easily rippable such as binders and water-swellable tapes, rather than for high-strength cable components.
For instance, cable components such as an armor layer require relatively high forces for the conventional ripcord to rip therethrough. The relatively high forces required for ripping can cause conventional ripcords to undesirably break during the ripping action, especially nylon or polyester ripcords. Consequently, ripcords intended to rip armor layers were typically aramid fiber ripcords since they provide high-strength with a relatively small diameter, thereby allowing relatively small cable diameters. Aramid fibers can, however, be relatively expensive, thereby increasing manufacturing costs. Additionally, in the past there were aramid fiber shortages that further drove up the expense of aramid fibers.